


deep blue

by blossoming



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 23:12:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossoming/pseuds/blossoming
Summary: in which deidara's eyes are really blue and itachi really likes them.





	deep blue

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first ever naruto drabble and it's inspired by [this](http://itachi-and-deidara.tumblr.com/post/154938423513/i-still-have-this-wip-laying-around-showing-the)!  
> saiikosan's art is just too soft and it makes me want to write one million drabbles.  
> anyway! it's really short, but i just needed to write anything about those two.

“what do you think?” itachi is sitting on the couch with a book in hand when he hears the voice behind him. 

“huh?” he says at first, a little distracted. “think about what?” 

“my eyes, duh! what do you think!?” deidara asks, now a little exasperated, making itachi smile. it’s not like he’s worked up already (or maybe he is, with that temper of his), but deidara’s tone always makes it seem like he’s a little pissed, for those who are not used to it. which is not itachi’s case, being around the explosive boy since high school. 

“what?” the dark haired boy is actually taken aback by the question. 

what does he think about deidara’s eyes? 

deidara’s eyes; so, so blue, that when the blonde first appeared on itachi’s life years ago, itachi thought they couldn’t actually be real (he even asked the boy if they were contacts once, which made the blonde so pissed he actually threw his art project (a bird made of clay) at itachi). 

deidara’s deep blue eyes were always so expressive, too; whether he was angry, calm, or sad, his eyes would always be the first to let you know, without fail. itachi really loved deidara’s eyes and how honest they were. 

deidara cleans his throat, cheeks going a little pink with the way itachi’s been staring at him for the past 2 minutes. 

“uhm, itachi, hello? what do you think of my eyeliner?” the blonde says, then. 

“wait.” itachi quirks an eyebrow, feeling his cheeks heat up. “your eyeliner?”

“yeah, that’s what i meant, uhm. do you think it looks good? isn’t it too thick?” deidara has a little pout on his face now, his eyebrows coming together in a frown. 

“it looks great, deidara.” itachi answers then, tone impossibly soft. not that he ever sounds anything but, yet sometimes it stills takes deidara out of guard just how gentle itachi can sound. 

“thanks, itachi, uhm.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! ♡


End file.
